The Wolf Side 21: A Surprise in the Fish
by rokchichomesickg
Summary: Virginia says goodbye to her mother while Wolf finds food in the banquet hall / Throne Room. Tony makes a deal with King Wendell to build him a bouncy castle.


Virginia had requested some alone time so she could say goodbye to her mother. Wolf noticed that she was carrying Snow White's flower with her as she left to find the Queen's burial chamber. He waited for a while, but it didn't seem like Virginia was coming out any time soon so he went off in search of Tony. His mouth was watering from all the succulent smells coming from the kitchen in preparation for the night's banquet. The braised lamb was especially tantalizing. Wolf heard clattering of plates and conversation in the Throne Room again and went to investigate. A long table was now at the foot of the stage, and the nobles were eating their dinners happily. The smell of food made his mouth water again. Wolf noticed Tony deep in conversation with the King at the head of the table. Something about a building project for a bouncy castle. Wolf didn't see the point in that, but he ignored them and took a seat next to Tony. A fancy plate and shiny utensils were in front of him and he was already filling his plate with the scrumptious goodies the kitchen provided.

"You're basically asking me to give you an Industrial Revolution," said Tony to the King. This didn't seem to deter the King.

"In your new position, you'll be surrounded by young beauties in awe of your reputation as a national hero," said Wendell. It sounded like he was trying to persuade Tony to stay. Wolf didn't know if Virginia would like that very much, but he stayed focused on his food, taking smaller bites so as not to offend the nobles by his wolf nature. He soon cleared his plate and let one of the waiters take it from him. No sooner than that happened, Virginia came into view. Wolf stood up to let her know where to sit.

"Miss! Miss! Over here." He gave her his biggest smile and pulled a chair out for her. Tony and the King had stopped talking to watch her. They seemed concerned. Virginia gave them all a little smile and sat down.

"You look succulent," Wolf whispered to her as he laid a napkin in her lap. No sense in ruining that pretty white dress. He took a seat beside her.

"What would you like to eat," he asked.

"Um. . ."

"Hey, you've got to eat something," Tony told her as the King looked on, pleased to be a part of their company.

"Yeah, you've got to eat something," Wolf agreed.

"Um. . . okay, I'll have some. . ." Virginia searched the table and pointed, "I'll have some fish."

"Fish! Okay. Waiter," Wolf called. "Bring fresh fish immediately, please! Fresh fish."

The waiter set a gleaming silver tray laden with the freshest salmon he had ever seen and set it down on the table in front of Virginia. Wolf watched her warily to make sure she was okay. Saying goodbye to her dead mother who was an Evil Queen for many years had to take its toll. Wolf noticed Tony mouth, "Are you okay?" to her across the table. Virginia scoffed and smiled at them.

"I'm fine. Really," she said quietly.

"She's fine. Really," Wolf repeated in a whisper. Tony smiled at his daughter. Virginia let out a little giggle and cut into her fish. She was about to take a bite when a small voice came from her plate.

"_How I long to linger on your sweetheart's finger!_"

Wolf gasped.

"What," said Virginia, confused.

"That's my engagement ring," Wolf exclaimed. "'A singing ring never fails to get his girl.'"

Virginia plucked the ring out of her fish with a slight look of disgust on her face.

"It's destiny," said Wolf. Virginia looked at him as if he were joking. "Put it on," he begged.

"Alright, well, I'll just _try_ it on, but I'm not getting married," Virginia said. Wolf smiled knowingly, excited to finally give her the news.

"Of course you are. Our baby's got to have a father." Virginia scoffed.

"I don't intend to have any children, thank you very much." Wolf was glad Tony was distracted.

"Well, it's a little late for that," he told her. Virginia looked at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Wolf beamed.

"You've got a little wolf cub growing inside of you!" Virginia laughed. "A little furry chap, just like me, only smaller. Believe me. I'm a wolf. I know these things." Virginia frowned in confusion.

"Really," she asked.

"I just know." Wolf slipped the singing ring onto Virginia's finger.

"_There's no doubt and there's no maybe, the three of us are having a baby. Yipee," _trilled the ring. Virginia smiled at Wolf and he knew everything would be alright.


End file.
